2047 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Blackbelt244)
Seasonal Summary The 2047 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history, shattering many numerous records. The impact of the season was widespread and catastrophic with a death toll of 115,565 and a damage toll of around 4.191 trillion. It is the costliest and deadliest hurricane season in recorded history. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2047 till:31/01/2048 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2047 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2047 till:09/01/2047 color:C1 text:"Arlene (C1)" from:29/03/2047 till:04/04/2047 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:13/05/2047 till:21/05/2047 color:C2 text:"Cadence (C2)" from:29/05/2047 till:02/06/2047 color:TS text:"Dave (TS)" from:01/06/2047 till:04/06/2047 color:TS text:"Esther (TS)" from:15/06/2047 till:24/06/2047 color:C4 text:"Foy (C4)" from:16/06/2047 till:04/07/2047 color:C5 text:"Gilda (C5)" from:09/07/2047 till:19/07/2047 color:TS text:" Harold (TS)" from:22/07/2047 till:30/07/2047 color:C3 text:" Idalia (C3)" from:02/08/2047 till:07/08/2047 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" from:13/08/2047 till:18/08/2047 color:C4 text:"Khole (C4)" from:17/08/2047 till:27/08/2047 color:C5 text:"Leo (C5)" from:18/08/2047 till:26/08/2047 color:C2 text:"Margot (C2)" from:20/08/2047 till:24/09/2047 color:C5 text:"Nathan (C5)" from:30/08/2047 till:03/09/2047 color:C4 text:"Oleander (C4)" from:01/09/2047 till:06/09/2047 color:C1 text:"Pierre (C1)" barset:break from:12/09/2047 till:20/09/2047 color:C5 text:"Riley (C5)" from:16/09/2047 till:17/09/2047 color:TS text:"Sean (TS)" from:21/09/2047 till:30/09/2047 color:C5 text:"Trixie (C5)" from:23/09/2047 till:29/09/2047 color:C2 text:"Vernon (C2)" from:24/09/2047 till:05/10/2047 color:C5 text:"Whitney (C5)" from:24/09/2047 till:30/09/2047 color:C2 text:"Alpha (C2)" from:26/09/2047 till:30/09/2047 color:C2 text:"Beta (C2)" from:28/09/2047 till:02/10/2047 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" from:02/10/2047 till:09/10/2047 color:C3 text:"Delta (C3)" from:02/10/2047 till:20/10/2047 color:TS text:"Eta (TS)" from:06/10/2047 till:13/10/2047 color:C5 text:"Epsilon (C5)" from:19/10/2047 till:28/10/2047 color:C5 text:"Zeta (C5)" from:04/11/2047 till:10/11/2047 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" from:06/11/2047 till:08/11/2047 color:TS text:"Iota (TS)" from:09/11/2047 till:13/11/2047 color:C1 text:"Kappa (C1)" from:13/11/2047 till:18/11/2047 color:C1 text:"Lambda (C1)" barset:break from:20/11/2047 till:02/12/2047 color:C4 text:"Mu (C4)" from:11/12/2047 till:07/01/2048 color:C5 text:"Nu (C5)" from:31/12/2047 till:10/01/2048 color:TS text:"Xi (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2047 till:01/02/2047 text:January from:01/02/2047 till:01/03/2047 text:February from:01/03/2047 till:01/04/2047 text:March from:01/04/2047 till:01/05/2047 text:April from:01/05/2047 till:01/06/2047 text:May from:01/06/2047 till:01/07/2047 text:June from:01/07/2047 till:01/08/2047 text:July from:01/08/2047 till:01/09/2047 text:August from:01/09/2047 till:01/10/2047 text:September from:01/10/2047 till:01/11/2047 text:October from:01/11/2047 till:01/12/2047 text:November from:01/12/2047 till:31/12/2047 text:December from:01/01/2048 till:31/01/2048 text:January 2048 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms =Hurricane Arlene= =Tropical Storm Bret= =Hurricane Cadence= =Tropical Storm Dave= =Tropical Storm Esther= =Major Hurricane Foy= =Major Hurricane Gilda= =Tropical Storm Harold= =Major Hurricane Idalia= =Tropical Storm Jose= =Major Hurricane Khole= =Major Hurricane Leo= =Hurricane Margot= =Major Hurricane Nathan= =Major Hurricane Oleander= =Hurricane Pierre= =Major Hurricane Riley= =Tropical Storm Sean= =Major Hurricane Trixie= =Hurricane Vernon= =Major Hurricane Whitney= =Hurricane Alpha= =Hurricane Beta= =Hurricane Gamma= =Major Hurricane Delta= =Tropical Storm Eta= =Major Hurricane Epsilon= =Major Hurricane Zeta= =Tropical Storm Theta= =Tropical Storm Iota= =Hurricane Kappa= =Hurricane Lambda= =Major Hurricane Mu= =Major Hurricane Nu= =Tropical Storm Xi= Season Effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2047. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2053 season. This is the same list used for the 2041 season Retirement On April 4, 2048, at the 40th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Foy, Gilda, Leo, Nathan, Riley, Trixie, Whitney, Espilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Mu and Nu from its rotating naming lists due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Freddy, Gavi, Luke, Rosie, Teresia, and Wynne for the 2053 season, respectively. In 2006, the World Meteorological Organisation determined that Greek alphabet storm names could be retired from a particular season, but will be reused if necessary in the future.